1. Field of Invention
Check valves.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional check valves have a body with a seat therein and a valve plug movable toward and away from the seat and guided by a stem at the rear face of the plug and extending away from the seat toward the body outlet. Generally, the rear face of the plug is flat, or deeply concave for purposes of reducing weight. The stem generally is smooth throughout its length. As a result of the configuration of the stem and rear face of the plug, the return flow of fluid is not applied as effectively as desired for assisting in rapid seating of the plug and, consequently, there is a tendency for the plug to seat sluggishly, whereas seating as nearly instantaneously as possible is desired.